Zelda (Zelda's Adventure)
Summary In Zelda's Adventure, Princess Zelda is once again the playable character. Unlike her appearance from the previous CD-i games, she appears to be more humble and does not speak at all, akin to Link in canon games. She wields the Wand as opposed to a sword, which she uses as her main weapon and to cast offensive spells. She is summoned to Tolemac by the astronomer Gaspra as his chosen warrior to combat Ganon, who had stolen the land's Celestial Signs and had captured Link. Zelda thus embarks on her mission to recover the seven Signs and rescue Link, guided by Gaspra and Shurmak along the way. She battles the keepers of Tolemac's Shrines where the Signs are kept, and meets many other helpful and tricky characters. Eventually she finds the final Celestial Sign, but is stopped by Ganon and thrown into a series of fights in the Vision Henge, eventually leading to the final showdown with Ganon. Zelda defeats him, thus freeing Link and returning peace and light to Hyrule and Tolemac. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Zelda Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Looks like an adult) Classification: Princess of Hyrule Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Ursore, who is a bear) Travel Speed: Peak Human Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Enemies can avoid her sound waves and she can react to them) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can move blocks her size) Striking Strength: Wall Class (The wand's power is directly tied to Zelda's energy) Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from Ursore) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with Wand, tens of meters with spells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (With the compass, and harp), Healing (With water of life), Wind Manipulation (Via vial of wind), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Various magic adornments can protect Zelda from magic.), Empathic Manipulation (Via spell of calm. Can calm even the elements with this.), Sound Manipulation (Can create sound waves), Fire Manipulation (Via firestorm, pyros, and rings of fire), Statistics Amplification (Can call upon the power of accuracy and fire. Gets stronger with the more lifeforce they gain), Summoning or Creation (Can either summon or create daggers, arrows, broadswords, etc.), Information Analysis (Has two people telepathically helping them on their journey), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Malmord who controls fate cannot affect Zelda), Magic & Physical Attacks (Can block magic attacks with her shield and physical ones) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= *'Wand:' Zelda's main weapon, and technical only true weapon. When she buys or receives other "weapons" she's actually getting a spell for her wand. The wands power is tied directly to Zelda's strength, which grows over time. Shields *'Magic Shield:' This shield has magical abilities to protect Zelda from enemy weapon attacks. |-|Equipment= *'Candles:' Used to lighten dark rooms. Each candle may only be used once. *'Compass:' Have the power of teleportation. Allows Zelda to get to shrines quicker. *'Harp:' Also has the power of teleportation. Allows Zelda to teleport back to the beginning of a shrine. *'Rafts:' Ride across the water. *'Repllent:' Scares away Swamp Zolas. *'Vial of the Wind:' Creates wind to move the rafts when there is no breeze. |-|Pickups= *'Hearts:' Restores health. *'Rupees:' Currency used to produce magic. |-|Magic= *'Boomerang:' Used to hit enemies from a distance. *'Bow & Arrow:' Shoots arrows at opponents or objects. Known for its speed and precision, it is a good weapon to use for hitting creatures and moving targets out of reach. *'Broadsword:' Shoots flying swords at enemies. It is fairly strong. *'Calm:' Spell used to calm even the elements. *'Dagger:' A moderately weak spell, but it moves quickly through the air. The dagger was once used by "The Great Magic Users" who now call the power of sound waves a means of destruction. *'Feather:' A lost feather of Aviana, the keeper of the shrine of air. It is the only spell that can harm her. *'Firestorm:' Uses the power of fire to attacks enemies coming from many directions at once. *'Gold Necklace:' Once owned by a knight, the necklace is used to call upon the powers of accuracy and fire. *'Hammer:' Capable of smashing enemies with flying hammers. *'Jade Amulet:' One of the most powerful weapons. Fires a spread of green sparkles, which spread out as they travel. *'Jade Ring:' Fires a large, green triangular bolt of magic that damages enemies. More effective against those who protect the greedy. *'Joust:' Fires a flying lances as projectiles. *'Noise:' Calls upon the power of sound and fires a sound wave projectile. Very effective against those sensitive to sound. *'Pyros:' Creates a wall of fire to protect Zelda from attack. *'Rings of Fire:' Using flame power, fires three rings of fire that travel in a single line. Allowing for multiple hits at once. *'Roar Stick:' Throws a spinning club, works well against larger creatures. *'Short Axe:' Throws a spinning axe. *'Turquoise Ring:' A powerful, all-purpose weapon. Fires a spread of blue sparkles, which spread out as they travel. Intelligence: Above Average (Gains knowledge along her journey, allowing her to tell who has evil or good intent just from seeing them) Weaknesses: Her mana is based on how many rupees she has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Superhumans